hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandman
General Bio Alias: William Baker (a.k.a. Flint Marko) Designation: Artificially Enhanced Powers: Superhuman strength, durability, endurance, mass manipulation, shapeshifting in sand or sand form, flight as a sandstorm This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man #4 William Baker was born and raised in a rough neighborhood of New York City. His father walked out when he was 3 years old, leaving him and his mother impoverished. Baker learned to steal at an early age, and cheated and bluffed his way through school. He excelled at football, but ruined his chances for a college career when he accepted money to throw an important game. Baker was found out and expelled. After landing steady work as a henchman for a gang that ran protection rackets, Baker adopted the name Flint Marko. Marko became a successful denizen of the New York City underworld, but entertained thoughts of reforming to marry his girlfriend, Marcy Conroy. Arrested for a series of crimes, he was convicted and spent several years in solitary confinement. During that span, Marko grew increasingly hostile. Upon his release, he discovered that Conroy had left him for another member of his gang, Vic Rollins. After exacting brutal revenge on Rollins, Marko embarked on a one-man crime spree. Eventually, he was captured and imprisoned in the maximum-security ward at Ryker's Island. Cutting short his stay, he escaped through an unguarded drainpipe, the knowledge of which he had purchased while in confinement. Marko headed south to start a new life; he was pursued by the FBI, as well as state and local police. Narrowly evading the law on numerous occasions, he made his way down the East Coast. Marko sought refuge at a nuclear test site near Savannah, Georgia. He was lying on a nearby beach when an experimental reactor's steam system exploded, bombarding him with a massive dose of radiation. After a short period of unconsciousness, Marko awoke to find that he could transform his body into an animated, sand-like substance. Now able to elude the authorities with ease, Marko embarked on a criminal career that brought him into conflict first with Spider-Man, who defeated him by sucking him into a industrial vacuum cleaner; then the Human Torch, who defeated him with an indoor sprinkler system; the incredible Hulk; and a number of other costumed champions. Later, the Sandman was contacted by Doctor Octopus to join a team of super villains he was creating called the Sinister Six, which included the Vulture, Kraven the Hunter, Electro, and Mysterio. Movie Alias: Flint Marko Powers: Same as above Played by: Thomas Hayden Church Appearances: Spider-Man 3 Flint Marko steals for one reason: to pay for the treatments for his daughter. After a heist goes awry, he runs from the cops and ends up inside an expirimental particle accelerator. Once activated, it binds him with the sand on the ground at the molecular level granting him superpowers. It is then revealed that Flint Marko was the actual carjacker from Spider-Man 1, and the killer of Uncle Ben in a job gone wrong. Enraged, Spider-Man hunts Sandman down in the sewers and is believed to be killed after being washed away in water. He later reassembles himself and is offered a team-up with Venom to get revenge on Spider-Man. After kidnapping Mary Jane, the two of them plan a trap for Spider-Man at a construction site. They nearly win until New Goblin shows up. In the course of the fight, both Venom and New Goblin lose their lives. Once Sandman realizes who Spider-Man really is and asks for forgiveness. Peter forgives Flint and with that, he releases his human form and is blown away in the wind. Superhero Squad Sandman currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line five times and was expected to appear another time: *With his lower half phasing in the Spider-Man and Sandman 2-Pack, The Sand Pit 5-Pack, and the Sandman Single Pack, although the single pack wasn't released in the US *Standing with a light green stripped shirt in the Sandman and Venom 2-Pack *Standing with a dark green stripped shirt in the Spider-Man Saves the Day 4-Pack *Sandman was supposed to appear in the Sandman and Spider-Man Mega Pack but it was only rumored and assumed to be cancelled after the previous wave of mega packs was cancelled. It is unknown what Sandman would have been in that pack, but it was assumed that he would have been a mega sized figure. Images Category:Marvel villains Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters